Bokutachi no Monogatari
by Watashiwakyo
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang kita di honmaru yang sederhana, namun hangat ini.


A. Asinan

Saniwa menginginkan asinan kali ini, jadi Hasebe sengaja bangun pagi-pagi demi mendapatkan sayur-sayuran yang dibutuhkan. Karena tiba-tiba Awataguchi bangun serentak dan mencium aroma asinan, terpaksa ia harus meminta bantuan Shokudaikiri untuk membantunya membuat asinan. Catat, ia terpaksa meminta bantuan Shokudaikiri.

"Hasebe-kun, kenapa namanya asinan ya?" celetuk Shokudaikiri. "Karena rasanya asin, Shokudaikiri." Jawab Hasebe sekedarnya. "Tapi jika aku memakannya sambil menatapmu, entah kenapa rasanya tiba-tiba manis, Hasebe-kun. Bukankah seharusnya namanya manisan?"

Sebuah jitakan sukses melayang di dahi Shokudaikiri.

B. Bulan

"Hasebe-kun, bulannya terang sekali, ya?" tatapan Shokudaikiri terlempar keluar, menuju langit kelam yang disinari bulan.

"Hn." Singkat, jawaban Hasebe, disambut bibir Shokudaikiri yang mengerucut. "Romantis sedikit kenapa..."

"Apa?" Hasebe menoleh, iris ungunya bertemu iris keemasan Shokudaikiri. "Tidak ap—" ucapan Shokudaikiri terpotong, pipinya memerah ketika bibir Hasebe bertemu dengan bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman singkat. "Bibirku kedinginan. Jangan terlalu percaya diri." Bisik Hasebe, sebelum menempelkan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir Shokudaikiri.

C. Cherry

Bunga ceri yang mekar di minggu pertama musim semi adalah hal yang wajar, namun jika mekarnya di luar musimnya, hal itu baru luar biasa. Saniwa tidak biasanya memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar bersama pedang-pedangnya, alasan mengapa senyum Hasebe tidak berhenti mengembang saat ia ditunjuk terang-terangan untuk menemani sang sage duduk di pelataran memandang bunga sambil minum teh bersama. Bagi Shokudaikiri, yang menyita perhatiannya bukanlah bunga ceri yang bermekaran di luar musimnya, atau saniwa yang menampakkan dirinya di luar kamar.

Namun senyum Hasebe yang tidak biasanya terpajang di wajah kakunya.

D. Dekat

"Shokudaikiri-san dekat dengan Hasebe-san ya?" komentar Yasusada. "Mereka lengket dengan satu sama lain, tidak terpisahkan. Hasebe-san menakutkan kalau tidak ada Shokudaikiri-san."

E. Emosi

Jika Uchigatana konservatif itu sudah emosi, hanya dua orang saja yang bisa menghentikannya: saniwa dan pedang ber eyepatch itu. Para Tantou selalu tahu kemana harus berlari, jika mereka tidak sengaja melempar bola salju kepada Hasebe.

"KALIAN AKAN KUTEBAS!"

"S-SHOKUDAIKIRI-SAN, TOLONG KAMI!"

F. Firasat

Selalu ada yang mengingatkannya jika ada sesuatu, seperti insting, namun lebih mendadak dan akurat.

Seperti saat Hasebe pulang dalam keadaan heavy injury, Shokudaikiri selalu tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bros yang diberikan kepadanya oleh Hasebe sebagai jimat.

"Sekarang giliranku untuk melindungimu," ujar Shokudaikiri, ketika hendak mengantar Hasebe pergi sortie. Ia mengikat kantung jimat sebagai kalung di leher Uchigatana itu. "Jangan dilepas, ini jimat pelindung buatanku." Pintanya, meski Hasebe bersikeras ia tidak percaya omamori selain pemberian saniwa, namun ia tetap menyimpannya. Entah kenapa, ia berdalih akan merepotkan jika menolak permintaan pedang ber eyepatch itu.

G. Genggam

"Mana, tanganmu." Pinta Shokudaikiri. "Apa?" Hasebe menghentikan aktivitasnya—menyiram bunga, meski kini sudah pertengahan musim dingin, bunga-bunga itu tidak bisa dilupakan. "Dingin, mana tanganmu? Biar kugenggam. Supaya hangat."

Dengan hati-hati, Hasebe memberikan tangan kirinya yang menganggur untuk digenggam Shokudaikiri, berbagi kehangatan yang mereka miliki.

H. Hari esok

Ia tidak bisa memejamkan iris keemasannya, masih sibuk memandangi helai cokelat itu jatuh menutupi figur mengantuk Hasebe. Saniwa selalu menyuruh mereka pergi sortie, tanpa tahu siapa saja yang akan dipanggil, tanpa tahu siapa saja yang nanti akan pulang tanpa luka. Jadi Shokudaikiri tidak bisa berhenti harap-harap cemas.

Tangannya bergerak membelai helai kecokelatan Hasebe, merasakan keringat yang membasahi dahi uchigatana itu, sambil berharap takkan ada hal buruk yang terjadi esok hari.

I. Indah

Definisi indah itu berbeda beda menurut masing-masing perspektif individu, jadi semuanya tak bisa disamakan. Menurut Heshikiri Hasebe, definisi indah itu ada dua. Yang pertama, senyum puas saniwa. Dan yang kedua... Shokudaikiri Mitsutada.

Ia memikirkannya sambil menatap Shokudaikiri yang tengah mengiris lobak.

J. Jodoh

"Shokudaikiri, apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaianku—" "Kata orang, jodoh itu harus mirip, Hasebe-kun!"

K. Kembar

Shokudaikiri tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Jari-jari Hasebe selalu terampil dalam mengerjakan apapun, baik pekerjaan rumah tangga maupun bertarung. Mulai dari mengaduk kare, hingga memoles pedang, semua ia lakukan dengan sempurna. Entah memang keahliannya, atau memang jari jemari lentik itulah yang memberinya keahlian itu. Namun, selalu ada yang kurang, menurut Shokudaikiri.

"Shokudaikiri, apa maksudmu?" Hasebe menatap cincin perak dengan berlian mungil yang disematkan di jari manis tangan kirinya. "Sekarang, sudah lengkap!" jawab Shokudaikiri, tak lupa senyuman khasnya. "Kau tahu cincin ini akan menyulitkanku bekerja." Jawab Hasebe, seolah ingin melepas benda itu dari tangannya. "Jangan, nanti kita tidak kembar lagi!" protes Shokudaikiri sambil menunjukkan jari manisnya.

L. Lembut

Shokudaikiri suka sekali makan kakigori yang lembut saat musim panas, jadi ketika malam tiba, ia akan ikut mengantri bersama yang lain membeli kakigori di festival. Namun sayang sekali, kala itu kakigorinya tinggal satu, dan hanya tinggal Shokudaikiri bersama Hasebe yang belum mendapat bagiannya.

"Kau saja." Seperti biasa, Hasebe akan mengalah, namun Shokudaikiri memilih untuk membeli seporsi kakigori dengan dua buah sendok. "Kita bagi berdua." Begitu, alasannya, namun Hasebe menolaknya. Shokudaikiri tidak kehabisan akal, jadi ia menyendokkan sesendok besar kakigori ke mulutnya, meraih tengkuk Hasebe, kemudian berbagi kakigori dari mulut ke mulut.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"...Lembut, dan manis."

M. Mabuk

Hasebe tidak tahan alkohol, semua orang tahu itu. Namun karena rasa gengsinya yang tinggi, ia menenggak sebotol besar sake karena tidak ingin kalah dari Souza.

"Permisi..." Shokudaikiri berbisik kepada yang lain, sebelum mengangkut Hasebe yang ambruk di pelataran. "Shoku- hic. Shokudaikiriiiiii- hic. Shokudai- hic." Hasebe memeluk pinggang Shokudaikiri dengan posesif, sebelum tangannya turun menjelajahi tubuh bagian bawah Shokudaikiri.

"Hasebe-kun, berhenti menyentuh pantatku!"

N. Naughty

"Shokudaikiri Mitsutada."

"Ah, ya?"

"Kau telah melanggar peraturan."

Shokudaikiri mengernyit. Kira-kira peraturan apa? Lagipula sejauh ini tidak ada komplain dari saniwa.

"Celanamu terlalu ketat, apa kau ingin orang lain melihat -ehem- kau tahu apa?" Pipi Shokudaikiri memerah. "Maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya."

Seringai itu muncul lagi. "Maaf? Maaf tidak cukup. Kau harus dihukum atas kesalahanmu."

O. Okaerinasai

Ketika pulang sortie, Hasebe hanya menantikan seseorang di honmaru untuk menyambutnya pulang. Bukan saniwa, melainkan seorang pemuda bersurai kelam dengan eyepatch khasnya.

"Okaerinasai, Hasebe-kun."

P. Pernikahan

"Pernikahan itu, apa ya?" suatu hari, Sadamune Taikogane bertanya kepada Shokudaikiri yang tengah melipat pakaian. "Pernikahan itu, suatu momen dimana dua orang yang saling menyayangi, mengikat hubungan mereka menjadi suami istri." Jawab Shokudaikiri. "Hee, lantas kalau begitu, Shokudaikiri, ayo kita menikah! Aku menyayangimu, kau juga kan?"

"Dia tidak akan menikahi siapa pun." Terdengar suara yang familiar, dan ketika keduanya menoleh, mereka mendapati Hasebe lengkap dengan aura yang menyeramkan. "Kecuali aku." Tambahnya.

Q. Queen

Shokudaikiri menutup kumpulan dongeng yang baru saja ia baca. "Kalau Hasebe-kun raja, maka aku ratunya!" ujarnya dengan cengiran khasnya. "Tapi Shokudaikiri, ratu itu hanya perempu—tidak. Kau boleh jadi ratunya."

Hasebe masih merinding saat Shokudaikiri sengaja berdandan menjadi perempuan ketika merayakan Halloween kemarin.

R. Right

"You're my Mr. Right. – Shokudaikiri Mitsutada." Hasebe membaca lipatan kecil surat yang diletakkan di atas internal affair outfitnya yang dilipat rapi. "Shokudaikiri, kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak pernah mengerti bahasa ini..."

S. Senja

"Shokudaikiri, bisakah kau lepas eyepatchmu sebentar?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin melihat senja di matamu. Iris matamu kan berwarna emas, seperti matahari sore."

"...Itu kutipan puisi di buku Kasen-san, benar kan, Hasebe-kun?"

T. Tanka

Kasen pernah mengajari Hasebe tentang tanka, dan sepertinya Hasebe tertarik untuk mengetahui apabila Shokudaikiri juga mengenal tanka.

Jadi ketika pagi yang cerah itu diambil alih oleh hujan, Hasebe menghampiri tachi bersurai hitam itu. Seperti biasanya, Shokudaikiri tampak terhipnotis dengan hembusan angin yang membawa hujan bersamanya.

"Narukami no sukoshi toyomite,"

Sambaran petir nan sayu

"sashi kumori."

Di kala langit mendung

"Ame no furanu ka?"

Ketika hujan turun

"kimi wo todomemu."

Akankah kau tetap disini bersamaku?

Shokudaikiri menoleh, terdiam sebentar, sebelum menjawab tanka yang dilontarkan oleh Hasebe dengan seulas senyum.

"Narukami no sukoshi toyomite,"

Sambaran petir nan sayu

"furazu to mo."

Walau hujan tidak turun

"Warewa tomaramu,"

Aku akan tetap disini

"imoshi todomeba."

Bersama denganmu

Hasebe ikut tersenyum, "Kau benar, itu jawaban yang tepat."

U. Ungu

Bagi toudan lain, warna ungu mungkin bukanlah warna yang menarik. Dan sejujurnya, menurut Shokudaikiri warna ungu bukanlah warna yang kreatif (sementara dia sendiri memakai pakaian serba hitam) jadi seharusnya warna ungu ditiadakan dalam daftar perbendaharaan warna.

Namun ketika Heshikiri Hasebe datang, ia sepertinya harus setuju jika warna ungu adalah warna yang cukup bagus—warna itu tersemat di kedua mata Hasebe, dihias kilau indah bagaikan bintang.

V. Visi

"Jadi apa visi misimu di masa mendatang?"

Shokudaikiri terdiam sebentar, berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan saniwa. "Visi misiku adalah... untuk bisa diandalkan dalam setiap pertempuran Anda, dan juga melindungi semuanya sekuat yang kubisa."

Ia berhenti berbicara, di ujung kalimat ia melirik sekilas Hasebe yang tengah sibuk bersama yang lain.

'Menjagamu juga salah satu dari visi misiku...' bisik Shokudaikiri dalam hati.

W. Wanita

"Hasebe-san, lihatlah Shokudaikiri-san!" Yamatonokami ricuh duluan, lalu disambut tatapan risih oleh Hasebe yang terpaksa menuruti ajakannya untuk keluar. "Kalau Shokudaikiri memang sudah pulang sortie, ya sudah—"

Di sana, berdiri seorang wanita yang tingginya sekitar 1,66 m, berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai eyepatch. Dan oh tidak lupa juga, di bagian dada wanita itu sepertinya terlihat sesak.

Nafas Hasebe tercekat.

"Namaku Shokudaikiri Mitsutada," wanita itu memulai dengan suara yang -oh- sangat lembut. "ya, aku tidak sengaja memakan sesuatu selama sortie. Dan begini." Ia tertawa.

Hasebe pingsan.

X. X-ray

Hasebe baru saja selesai membaca buku yang diberikan saniwa tentang alat-alat di dunia modern. Semua peralatan itu membuatnya kagum, jadi ia tidak sabar untuk menanyakan apapun tentang benda yang terasa asing baginya itu. Namun sesuatu menangkap perhatiannya, jadi Hasebe memutuskan untuk menghampiri ruangan saniwa dengan membawa buku itu.

"Aruji, menurut buku ini, benda bernama sinar X itu bisa menembus apapun, benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, Hasebe. Ada apa?"

Hasebe menggaruk pipinya. "Jadi, apakah benda ini bisa membaca hati seseorang?"

Sang sage menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Memang hati siapa yang ingin kau baca, Hasebe?" tanyanya dengan senyum penuh makna.

Sekelebat bayangan pemuda berpakaian serba hitam muncul di benak Hasebe. "Ah... tidak ada, aruji. Hanya ingin bertanya."

Y. Yakiniku

"Hasebe-san, ada saus yakiniku di pipimu." Komentar Hotarumaru. "Kau itu tidak pandai makan ya..."

Hasebe melirik ujung bibirnya, lalu menatap Hotarumaru. "Oh, ini. Maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ujarnya, seraya mengelap saus itu dengan ujung jemarinya. Setelah itu ia mengulum ujung jemarinya, sesekali menjilat sisa saus yang menempel di telunjuknya.

"Shokudaikiri, sumpitmu jatuh!" tegur Mutsunokami, menyadarkan Shokudaikiri yang tengah terhipnotis dengan gerakan provokatif Hasebe barusan.

Z. Zamrud

Zamrud itu nama berlian. Warnanya hijau, dan ketika memandangnya siapapun akan merasa nyaman. Zamrud memberi siapapun rasa tenang, dan zamrud adalah batu kesukaan saniwa. Namun daripada batu berwarna hijau, Hasebe lebih menyukai berlian yang tersemat di kedua mata Shokudaikiri.

Entah apa namanya, yang jelas Hasebe selalu menyukainya ketika sepasang berlian itu berkilauan. Ia berharap ia bisa selalu menatap berlian favoritnya itu senantiasa berkelip dalam kegembiraan.


End file.
